A Boy and A Neko
by RedLikeRubyRoses
Summary: Dave is walking home from a particularly rough day at school to come across a cat. A cat with bright blue eyes and a weird green ghost on it's collar. Not having much foresight, he decides to bring it home, only to discover that it isn't a cat, but a being that can switch between human and cat form! What adventures await the two? Pepsicola. Sorry if the summary is bad.


_A/N: First fanfic! So yeah. Hi. This story is actually just gonna be more or less a bunch of one-shots with the same idea. Also, I would really appreciate it, no I'm begging, if you guys would send me some ideas or like prompts of stuff you want to see. Because I am not too creative. I'm here to please, so ANY scene you want, I will comply! I actually got this idea from a book on Wattpad, so *I'M* not even exactly sure where I'm going with this. Just roll with it. _

* * *

Your name is Dave Strider, and fuck you have no clue why you brought a cat home.

So here's the deal. You were walking home after a really long and annoying day from school. Your sister and friends seemed to be out to annoy you; Rose with her psycho-analysis bullshit, Karkat just being Karkat and yelling at everyone, Terezi with the sniffing and licking, and so on. It was like everything was bothering you. So during the walk home, you blocked everything out with headphones, not a care in the world. You hadn't been paying attention to anything except the music, so when you found yourself falling, it was a bit of a surprise.

You busted your ass. In public. This day just keeps getting better and better.

Another thing, you tripped on something. That something being a cat. _  
_

You didn't really like cats, but this one was pretty damn adorable. It was a fluffy black cat (You had no clue what breed; if black cats even _had_ a breed) with blue eyes. But not like generic pale blue eyes. They were vivid and bright. And fuck you could get lost in them. Around those eyes it had little slivers of lighter hair, giving it a slight appearance of glasses. But only if you looked at it long enough to notice.

You wondered who would let such a unique animal out of their sight for even a second. You sure wouldn't.

The weirdest part was the look the cat was giving you. It was like it was saying sorry for tripping you without having to. Like it understood exactly what it did.

You quickly picked the cat up and checked to see if it had a collar. It did, but the collar had no name or number on it. What it did have was a weird emblem thing that looked like a cross between a green ghost and a pile of slime. Slap a creepy smile on it and that's what it looks like.

The next decision made was pretty obvious but at the same time very hasty; you brought him home. Fuck bro was going to kill you.

Wait no he wasn't. He was a sucker for cute things. And it was beyond cute. You were home free if you actually decided to keep the thing.

Which you probably were. I mean, who would pass up the chance to get such an awesome cat? He hadn't once tried to bite or scratch you, unlike Rose's cats, Jaspers and Mutie. Those things despised you. You have so many scars from trying to play with them. You'd bet that Rose trained them to hate you. She'd be one to do something like that.

What would you name it? That thought hadn't crossed your mind once. Maybe you should check that collar again...

Oh shit he wandered off somewhere in the house. Thank _god_ Bro wasn't here yet. Maybe that gave you enough time to get your shit together so he couldn't say no...

Back to the matter at hand. How to call it without it having a name...maybe...

You whistle, and he bolts to you like a little rocket.

"Wow that was quick. You went exploring, didn't you." You felt a little silly speaking to an animal, but it nodded back to you, like it understood exactly what you were saying.

"Wow it's like you understand what I'm saying..."

"Meow."

"Okay..." You bend down and start petting it. The cat starts purring immediately, which is just fucking adorable.

Your hand accidentally bumps the collar, and the emblem starts to glow and shake, confusing you to no end. Maybe it's a tracking device or something?

"Ok what the fuck is that?"

The cat doesn't make a sound, it's eyes wide. Holy fuck he knows what's going on. You're in full shock when the cat itself starts to glow, your eyes as wide as his.

It starts to grow. Well, more like change shape. It was morphing into a more human shape, confusing you even more. Then it started to glow even brighter, and you had to look away. Shades or no shades, you would go blind staring at that.

When it died down, you opened your eyes to see a boy. Well...sort of. He had big cat ears which poked out of his hair, which was wild and fluffy looking, like the cat's. He also shared those vivid blue eyes that the cat had, framed by square glasses. You also noticed that he still had the collar on, but it was bigger so it fit his neck.

He was also wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with the same ghost on it, and jeans. Finally, he had a tail just like the cat's. You can't control a slight blush that grows on your cheeks. This kid was actually really cute.

It took a few seconds of staring for realization to dawn on you. This _was_ the cat.

"...holy shit..." Was all you could say.

"Uh...fuck." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His tail moved slowly.

"Wh- what- what the..." You tried to ask "What the fuck?!" but for some reason your voice was not working properly.

"Yeeeah I should probably explain right?" The boy asked, sounding as if this was the most normal thing in the world. You nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Well...first off...I'm John. As you can probably tell, I'm a Neko."

"Neko?"

"It means Half-Cat, numbnuts."

You can't help but smirk at that. "Feisty, huh?"

"Fuck off. Anyway, so yeah long-ass story, I'm not from here, got banned from my planet-"

"How the fuck do you get banned from an entire planet?!"

"Pranks. Lots of them." He said simply

"Wow you're such a dork."

John sticks he tongue out at you. "So I've been roaming around for a while, and then I tripped you -which I'm really sorry for by the way- and then this happened, and here we are."

"So how long were you planning on pretending to be a cat?"

"Hmm. Hadn't thought of that. I don't know I was just improving until you touched the collar..." John answered after a few moments of thinking.

"That's what did it?"

"Yeah." Wow. No explanation. Anyway, this day is turning out a lot better than expected.

"Well I should probably go..." John's ears and tail both droop.

"Wait where are you going?"

"I don't know, more roaming I guess?"

You know you're going to regret this. "Dude, you don't have to go."

"What...?"

"I mean, you can hang around if you want..."

"I can stay?" Yes.

"Sure, why not? I honestly don't think my bro will really care as long as- oh holy fuck!" You were interrupted by John literally pouncing on you.

"Oh my god thank you Dave!"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Um...lucky guess?"

You were going to call bullshit on that before John licked your cheek, interrupting any further thoughts. You can feel your cheeks burning.

This boy was going to be the death of you.

Yet you don't have a problem with that.

* * *

_A/N: Oh my god I shouldn't have even bothered this is so freaking bad! ;_;_

_But yeah suggestions are open. Just review what you want to see, and I'll make a chapter about it. If I don't get any, I'll just go ahead with whatever ideas I can come up with. See you soon!_


End file.
